


Shades of Starlight

by Razail



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razail/pseuds/Razail
Summary: Small Yan tidbit written on a summer night.





	Shades of Starlight

It's not like servants can even be tired but Yan Qing was wrapped up in his master's own mood of tired rambling. Lying sprawled out beneath the stars in a clearing close to camp. It reminded him of his travels with his lord, he told them that much but this was better, felt better. He cared for his lord he really did but the frustration was far greater than he could fully grasp. Unknown tension that was growing in his body released as they patted his arm to point out yet another constellation. A fond smile graced his lips at the gesture. They understood him, trusted him and his advice. His words carried weight to them. And yet the assassin could feel the others around them both, still ever so slightly mistrustful of his intentions. He gets it, it's not as if he's the most trustworthy person, not being able to stop his previous master from dying, let alone the events that happened in Shinjuku regardless if they were ‘him’ or not. But he won't let that happen, not again, not with them. 

They pointed out constellations that looked familiar and regaled stories of when they were young and how the stars seemed so far away back then but in every singularity they've gone through they've been so bright, reminding them that despite everything that's going on they are still so small. Silence settled between them, both reveling in the other's company, the atmosphere calm, reflective. It was completely silent for a still moment until a shrill sound was heard a fair distance away turning into thousands of small sparks. They were radiant, even as they came to terms that they weren't being attacked gaping at him then back to the fireworks multiple times before finally settling down again after a simple explanation. They leaned closer this time, resting their head against his own, settling in to watch the show above. 

The assassin watched their face light up at the plethora of colors. The shiver that rippled through them had him scooting even closer still, trying to shelter them from the small breeze with his back. Yan Qing’s heart stuttered as they decided to fully curl into him. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary and yet his growing affections had made him a little more self aware. Yet as they murmured a thank you against the night air he couldn’t help but to wrap an arm around them holding them closer. It wasn’t all his idea considering it was a summer month if they went by proper time but he’d gladly steal this moment alone before needing to relinquish them for the rest of the celebrations. 'Yes,' he thought as he pressed a kiss against their hair 'this one I'll protect till even the stars fade to dust.'


End file.
